Xander's Girls
by missbrunettgirl
Summary: Nobody loves his girls like Xander does. He has loved four girls in his life and learned something from each of them. Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: All Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters belong to Joss Whedon and co. I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

Xander's Girls

Xander Harris never thought of himself as a protector (after all that was Buffy's job), but in his own way, he was. He was lucky enough to love four very different, but equally strong women. They were his girls and no one loved his girl the way he did. He was there with them through thick and thin. They were the reason he woke up every morning. They were his family.

It all began with a little redheaded girl in kindergarten. She was off in a corner by herself with a book. She was probably the only one in the class who could read on the first day of class. When it came to coloring time Xander watched this girl become increasingly upset whenever anyone asked for a yellow crayon. Another girl named Cordeila was being particularly mean to the quirky, but endearing redhead so Xander told her to back off. He started talking to the girl and found out her name was Willow. She had broken the yellow crayon and was too afraid to tell anyone. He promised to keep her secret and they had been friends every since. Willow was the first girl Xander ever loved and he would love her until the day he died.

The second girl who staked a place into Xander's heart was Buffy Summers. The moment he saw her in his sophomore year he knew she was special and he was right. She was the Slayer. She was strong. She was beautiful. She was Buffy Anne Summers! Obviously he was totally head over heels in love with her from the beginning. When he told her how he felt he already knew what her answer would be. A girl like Buffy could never go for a guy like him, but he loved her just the same. He would do anything for Willow and Buffy. Those were his girls.

Dawn always had a crush on Xander ever since she first met him. He was instantly flattered, but kind of wished that the elder Summer sister had the same affection. All the same Xander liked the attention he got from Dawn. It was nice to know that someone found him attractive. As she got older she got over her childhood crush and Xander saw how special and brave Dawnie was. He saw how she turned over her power to Amanda without a second glance. They could understand each other because they were in the same boat. They were both the 'normal' ones, but being so graceful about being just behind the spotlight made Dawn extraordinary. She was going to be a wonderful woman someday. Now there were two Summers women in his heart and then there was Anya….

He really didn't know how it happened. First he was her prom date, then they were sleeping together, and before he knew it he was in love with this crazy, pushy, ex-demon. Sure she didn't adhere to the social norms and she was kind of bizarre, but he loved every part of her. He accepted the good and the bad. When he left her at the altar it was because he didn't want to ever hurt her…not in an irreparable way at least. He'd never hurt anyone the way he had hurt her. When she died a part of him did too. He would always love his Anya.

These girls all shaped Xander. They molded him into the man he was today. He learned how to be loyal and compassionate from Willow the first girl he ever loved. He learned how to be brave and to fight for what you believed in from Buffy, the girl he would always be just a little bit in love with. He learned how to be graceful and hardworking from Dawn. Anya taught him how to be head over heels, no reservations in love. Most importantly all these women taught him what family was. No matter how mad they were at each other or how out of touch they got at the end of the day he knew he had family waiting for him. They would always have his back and he would always be there for them. After all they were his girls and he was there Xander.

A/N- Xander is my favorite Buffy character so I wrote about the love he has for the women in his life. I always loved how Xander was attracted to strong, intelligent, women! I hope I find my Xander someday ;) Please review!


End file.
